


To Preen A Pigeon

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A red tailed hawk helps a pigeon after years of neglecting his wings.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	To Preen A Pigeon

He was ashamed by how long it had taken him to notice the state Lefou’s wings were in. The pigeon winged man normally kept them bound, a practice that was seen as something the wealthy in Paris and the court did on occasion. Everyone had simply thought it was Lefou trying to look fashionable. No one had seen the lock that kept the straps in place, nor that the shrike Gaston had the key to said lock.

Gaston was gone now and so were the leather straps that had dug painfully into Lefou’s wings for years since coming back from the war with Gaston. There were bald patches from where the leather had rubbed against his wings and the muscles were incredibly weak. Feathers that had been crushed fell off in small piles whenever he moved, leaving a trail behind him. It was feared that they had died in their restraints but the magpie Père Robert had been able to help Lefou find his way back to knowing how to move them again. The muscles were weak but in time they would become strong again and there was a chance Lefou could fly once more.

“Stanley? Are you okay?”

He blinked, bringing himself back to reality and his current situation. Lefou was sitting in a chair that had been turned around, resting his arms on the back as he leaned forward and spread his wings as far as they could go. Stanley had offered to help him groom his wings but got lost in his thoughts. “Sorry, I was just thinking,” Stanley murmured.

“They must look absolutely dreadful,” Lefou sighed, wings drooping a little.

“Non, it’s not that,” Stanley assured him. He ran a hand carefully through the feathers, watching as more of the dead and broken ones fell away at his touch. “I was just thinking...I wish I had noticed sooner. I wish I had been braver and said something. I just thought you didn’t like flying but I should have  _ known _ I should have..!”

“You can’t fly forward if you’re always looking back,” Lefou assured him. “Père Robert says the feathers will grow back and then you can help me fly again.” He looked over his shoulder and offered Stanley a sad smile. “If you want to that is,” he added.

Stanley’s wings shivered in excitement behind him, spreading themselves out as they trembled and shook. He softly cursed under his breath, struggling to keep them under control. The red tailed hawk soon gave up, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He had never been good at keeping his wings under control to hide his feelings.

Lefou laughed at the younger man’s reaction. He sat up, turning around in his chair to steal a kiss from the other, finally forcing Stanley to lower his hands in surprise. “The thought makes me happy too,” he assured him. With that he turned back around, once again offering his wings to the other.

Stanley smiled a little, starting to run his fingers through Lefou’s wings, fixing the ones he could and plucking any that were beyond saving. He watched the way Lefou relaxed under his touch and he smiled to himself, glad that he could do something that brought Lefou comfort. “Je t'aime,” he softly murmured.

“Je t'aime aussi,” Lefou responded, chuckling to himself when he felt Stanley stiffen in surprise. “Silly hawk…” he teased.

“Only because of how beautiful of a pigeon you are,” Stanley countered. He massaged Lefou’s back where the first joint met the rest of his flesh, digging his fingers in just so to work out the knots. He watched as Lefou’s wings drooped in pleasure and he laughed. “Don’t let them drag on the floor! I just preened them!” He protested.

Lefou just snorted, one of his wings swinging back to slap at Stanley in a playful gesture. He gasped when the other suddenly wrapped his warm arms around him, pulling him up. Stanley’s cream and brown wings folded around the pair, hiding them from the world as the pair kissed.


End file.
